Earth
Earth is the third planet in the solar system and the setting for most of DARLING in the FRANXX. It is inhabited by the human population and the Klaxosaurs. For centuries, members of VIRM secretly resides in the planet and act as figures of authority. For more information about the earth following the galactic battle, please see the Parasites' New Community. Appearance .]] Prior to 2037, the planet appeared as it does to the real-life Earth as far as having all the known continents and oceans. However, after the discovery of magma energy in 2025, the planet gradually began to be deprived of natural resources, causing a global crisis which included almost all plant life dying out and surface water (such as oceans) drying up. As a result, the human population resides in mobile-fortresses called Plantations, which are large facilities that support the humans’ necessities by drilling magma energy from the planet’s core. The planet gives off red aura from its atmosphere when seen from space. The remnants of the Klaxo Sapiens reside in a volcanic mountain that spills blue substance. After the collapse of APE, the Parasites spend ten years working to restore the planet to prosperity and, by the end of the series, Earth has reverted back to its original, rich state with thriving plant life, water maintenance and the human population steadily increases, which initiates the reconstruction of cities and technology. History Approximately 60 million years prior to the main story taking place, Earth was inhabited by the Klaxo Sapiens, an advanced and intelligent humanoid reptile species that was more technologically advanced than humanity. They resided in lavish cities and enjoyed a peaceful life until the sudden arrival of VIRM. VIRM offered the Klaxo Sapiens to peacefully surrender themselves and allow VIRM to absorb their souls but they refused. As a result of the civil war that stretched over several centuries, the planet and everything built by the Klaxo Sapiens was left in ruins. After the remnants of the Klaxo Sapiens retreated to Earth’s core, humanity became the next lifeform to inhabit the planet, and unknown to the humans, three members of VIRM began residing on Earth by disguising themselves as humans. The planet developed as it appears in real life; by the twenty-first century, the planet had all the real-life continents and were governed by their own country leaders. The wealthy resided in high skyscrapers while the middle and lower class lived in modest or smaller residences, either apartments or houses. After the discovery of magma energy in 2025 under the supervision of APE, the organization gained international global and economic influence, and it became a global organization that oversaw complete authority of humanity. However, by 2027, the klaxosaurs, which are biomechanical weapons piloted by male and female Klaxo Sapien pairs, began rampaging against the magma energy drilling facilities, which led to the creation of the FRANXX, which are weapons used as applications of klaxosaurs and are piloted by male and female human pairs. Due to the planet suffering from desertification, APE developed and led the construction of the Plantations, where remnants of humanity began residing. Despite a century of battles between klaxosaurs and FRANXX, and the dire environments, some remnants of Earth’s surface and old cities survived, as Squad 13 accidentally discovered an abandoned city while on vacation at the beach. After the destruction of the plantations following the seige of the Gran Crevasse, all the surviving parasites were sent to the Bird Nest as a safe haven. Following the collapse of APE, the parasites, in desperation to find methods to survive, attempted cropping their own foods but found the soil has been deprived of life due to magma energy drilling. However, they learned the plantations contained fresh soil and healthy plants from before the planet became desert, harvesting crops with them. This gradually restored the planet. Over the next ten years, the parasites cultivate a self-sufficient lifestyle, which includes them using parts of FRANXX units to build windmills, turn plant vehicles modest houses, building a school for the next generation, harvesting their own food supply and accelerating technology and medicine. After a thousand years pass, Earth has improved drastically, with the human population rising and building advanced cities. Vegetation is everywhere and plants thrive. Category:Locations